


Reunion

by static_abyss



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: They've played this game before, Nicky off to the side by the bar, his eyes trailing over the room. Bored and unaffected, as though he doesn't notice the eyes on him. As though he doesn't notice Joe watching him from across the room.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



> I have no excuses for this fic. I only know that there I was reading merle_p's list of likes and my brain went, you know what we need? Joe dancing with men in clubs and Nicky watching. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic, merle_p!

The club music beats hard against Joe's chest, the bass bouncing along with the rhythm of his heart. There are lights on every corner of the room, vibrant strings of reds and blues and purples. In the middle, there's the white lights from the dancefloor, an array of spotlights that wash over the people dancing. 

Joe watches them and itches for a sheet of paper to put his pen to. The jumping bodies are perfect for his sketch pad, something so alive in their motion, that wild abandon that places like these inspire. He wants to capture everything about the room as it is now. For memory's sake. For nights when Nicky has to go with Andy and Joe stays alone in their home. When the nights get cold and Nicky's mouth is all Joe can think about.

He turns now at the thought, looks toward the right side of the room where the bar sits. There, in the darkest corner, he can just make out Nicky nursing a beer, his fingers scraping the label off. Joe looks at him until Nicky looks up and their eyes almost, but don't quite meet. He lets his gaze trail over Nicky, one quick look, before his eyes land firmly on the side of Nicky's face.

They've played this game before, Nicky off to the side by the bar, his eyes trailing over the room. Bored and unaffected, as though he doesn't notice the eyes on him. As though he doesn't notice Joe watching him from across the room and the way the lights play on his skin, a myriad of colors that light Nicky up. Joe wants to get his hands on some paint and press all the different colors into Nicky's skin until he looks just like he does now. 

But there are other things to do tonight and Joe has plans. So he picks the first man that walks by, a short blond with thick arms and a sweet smile. He lets himself get pulled onto the dancefloor, lets the feel of strong arms guide him as they begin to dance. It's good to let go for a moment, to know that Nicky's watching, waiting. 

His dance partner is confident, the slow roll of his body pressing into Joe's front. He's shorter than Joe so his hands come down low on Joe's back, his fingers tight and possessive. A thrill runs up Joe's spine as he thinks of what they must look like, how their contrasting colors must clash against the flashing lights. Blue eyes look at Joe and he smiles wide, his dance partner answering in kind. 

_Nicky has blue eyes_ , Joe thinks as he watches the man in front of him. He's hard everywhere Joe's touching, muscles down his back that move underneath Joe's hands. He thinks of Michelangelo and his love for the human form. How much fun he'd have with Joe's dance partner. Always a sucker for a good body and a pretty face, Michaelangelo was.

"Do you come here often?" Joe's dance partner asks.

"No," Joe says, grinning wide. "Why?"

The man opens his mouth to answer but stops as a pair of hands land on Joe's back. 

"May I join in?" Nicky asks.

Joe tries not to shiver as Nicky's hands run up his back, as he moves them down and around Joe, just above the blond man's grip on Joe's hips. Nicky doesn't wait for an answer as he steps up behind Joe, his body hard and welcoming. He's hot, the press of his body at Joe's back, welcoming and wanted. 

"Didn't know we were having a party," Joe says to no one in particular.

He feels Nicky's grip tightening around him, feels all the hard edges of Nicky's body and tries not to give it all away at once. The blond man looks from Joe to Nicky and back, his expression wary. But Nicky chooses then to press his body into Joe's, the movement pushing Joe into his dance partner. 

"This is nice," Joe says, throwing one arm around the blond man's neck, his other hand working its way into Nicky hair.

Nicky gives a noncommittal hum as he presses his lips to Joe's shoulder. He slides his fingers up Joe's front, catching on the blond man's shirt to pull him closer. It's warm in between the two bodies and though they're doing more swaying than actual dancing, Joe can feel the sweat gathering at his temples. 

He doesn't know quite what does it, whether Nicky's noticed how hard Joe is or whether Nicky's just grown tired of sharing. But just as the blond man moves to press his body fully into Joe, Nicky steps back, pulling Joe away with him.

"Enough, Joe," he says, the low rumble of his voice running like electricity down Joe's spine.

He loves when Nicky gets like this, when they push a little too hard, when someone gets too confident. The blond man sees the change immediately and Joe gives him credit for the easy way he backs off. 

"This was fun," he says, throwing a charming smile Joe's way. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Nicky's hands twitch against Joe's sides and it's only because they've been together for so long that Joe can smile wide and say, "Find me in an hour and we'll see."

-

The best part about being with Nicky has to be how easy it is to rile him up. There's nothing quite like Nicky shaking with barely suppressed anger, righteous indignation that other people get to touch Joe, get to see Joe. It's not a thing that Nicky shows often, nothing about who they are requires that obvious possession. But when Nicky allows himself these moments, it's always rewarding, even if they do end up in the strangest of places sometimes because of it. The staff bathroom of a small gay club just outside of Germany, for example.

"What was your friend's name?" Nicky asks as he slides the lock on the door closed.

Joe smiles wide and shrugs. "Don't know," he says. "Didn't have time to ask him. I was too distracted."

"With what?" Nicky asks, the heat in his eyes belying the hard edge in his voice. 

"Things," Joe says, meeting the challenge in Nicky's eyes. 

For a moment, it looks as though Nicky means to press the issue. But then his eyes land on Joe's neck and the mark he started back on the dancefloor and whatever fight was in Nicky goes out. He takes a step forward until his chest is touching Joe's, until their noses brush.

"I've missed you," Nicky says on an exhale, his mouth so close all Joe would have to do is lean forward. "I've never liked missions without you."

Joe reaches out to pull Nicky closer, the distance between them still too much despite their closeness. "It was only a month," Joe says. "We've been apart longer than that before."

He doesn't say when or why. There are some things that are best left in the past and lost to time. There are always better memories and Joe believes in living in the present always. There's no use lingering on things they can't change, after all. 

"It was too soon after England," Nicky says. 

And Joe knows it's true because he'd been unable to sleep the first week after Nicky and Andy left. He'd woken Nile too many times to count with his pacing and his clattering paint cans. Too much too fast, but Andy was never one to stay still and all of them would do anything for her. 

"I'm here," Joe says now. "With you and not the handsome blond."

Nicky rolls his eyes but his hands are soft as he grabs Joe's face. "You are insufferable," he says.

"Ah," Joe says. "But that's how you want me, Nicolo."

"God knows why," Nicky says, laughing. "But I do."

The kiss when it comes is slow to start, just the barest brush of their lips as Joe runs his hands up Nicky's chest and around his shoulders. Joe's the one who pulls away, who moves to brush the side of his face with Nicky's cheek. He hears Nicky's exhale against his ear as Joe presses his lips to the side of his neck. 

He likes how Nicky smells, that mixture of cologne and their generic brand of soap. He likes the easy way Nicky's fingers find his hair, how he pulls Joe into him so their next kiss is a little rougher. So that Joe has to throw his hand out behind him to find the edge of the sink as Nicky presses into him. The next kiss is more of a fight, Nicky's fingers tugging on Joe's hair to pull his head back. The air feels thicker in Joe's lungs as Nicky presses closer, as his mouth runs down Joe's neck, his grip just a tad tighter than before.

"We really should stop meeting each other like this," Joe says, remembering the text he'd gotten that morning from Nicky. 

A time and a place, and there Nicky was, sitting at the bar.

"You like it," Nicky says now, working at Joe's belt. "I like it."

"Fair enough," Joe says.

They don't talk as Nicky gets Joe's pants open, as he pulls them down and out of the way. Joe leans back against the sink, fingers getting a good grip on the ceramic. He watches Nicky watching him, the way he's almost trembling with anticipation. That he can still want Joe this much, after all this time, never stops being humbling, never fails to make Joe ache with longing. 

"I've missed you," Joe says.

Nicky smiles softly and kneels at Joe's feet, pressing a kiss to Joe's hip as he goes. "I have too," he says. "Very much."

Joe runs a hand through Nicky's hair, tugs a little when his fingers catch on a knot. Nicky bows his head, his forehead coming to rest on Joe's stomach. 

"It's all right, love," Joe says, smoothing the back of his hand down Nicky's face. "I'm here."

Nicky shivers, his eyes wide when he looks up at Joe. "Let me," he says, his fingers tucked into the waistband of Joe's underwear. "I want to."

Joe leans against the sink, waits until Nicky looks at him again. Until that desperate edge is back in his eyes, until they're both so close to shaking with how much they want Nicky to touch Joe. And then, once Nicky's breathing hard, once Joe's almost aching with want, he nods. 

Nicky exhales unsteadily, his hand coming up to stroke Joe once, up and down. Joe bites his lip and watches, his whole body humming as he waits. It's been far too long since Nicky touched him, has felt longer still because of Merrick and the lab. But they're together now. And Joe waited for Nicky all his mortal life so a few moments now don't mean much in the context of what they are to each other. 

"Go slow," Joe says.

Nicky looks up at him almost lazily, that small curve of amusement at the corner of his lips. Joe smiles back helplessly, runs his palm down Nicky's face again, lets his fingers get a good grip on Nicky's hair. At his first tug, Nicky's mouth drops open and it's only a matter of readjusting before Nicky's mouth is on Joe. 

They go slow and Joe breathes through it, his breath coming out in puffs of air at the warm slide of Nicky mouth, the hard press of fingers on his hip. Nicky's mouth slides lower and Joe's body bows forward, his hands digging into the edge of the sink. He hears himself groan as Nicky’s mouth slips down and Joe will never get tired of this, never want anyone else the way he wants Nicky. 

Carefully, Joe pulls Nicky's head back by his hair, feels the slide of warm heat down his cock, feels the vibrations from Nicky's mouth. Then, just as slowly, he pushes his fingers into the back of Nicky's hair, gasps at the easy way Nicky goes, how good it feels to lead him. They go slow, so slow that Joe doesn't even notice when the tension changes. Doesn't notice until Nicky's pulling off him to stand, until Nicky's hands are working at his own belt. 

Joe reaches out to help him and together they fumble with buttons and clothing, both their hands shaking, both so eager to get back to touching. They haven't even gotten a chance to get back to the safe house, to properly greet each other. But they need this to take the edge off, need their hands meeting in the middle, their muffled groans between their mouths as they kiss. Joe needs to hear Nicky's quiet groans, those punched out sounds that mix with Joe's murmured encouragement.

"You're so good, Nicolo," Joe says, lost to the building pleasure between them. "Always so good for me, my love."

Nicky exhales shakily as he gets a better grip around both of them and it's good, so good Joe closes his eyes and lets go. He hears Nicky moan, feels it around himself, the moment drawn out just a little longer. Just a few more seconds of Nicky's hands and his mouth on Joe's neck. Then Joe leans back, licks his lips, and grins at Nicky.

"Good?" he asks.

Nicky laughs, the sound happy and vibrant in the small bathroom. "Yes," he says, reaching for Joe.

Joe goes easily, brushes their lips together, feels Nicky relaxing against him. They should go home so that Nicky can shower, so that Booker can give them knowing glances and Nile can fuss over Nicky and Andy. Home to where they have their own bed. To where Joe left his paints and his canvas. But that can wait a moment longer, Joe thinks as Nicky presses their foreheads together. 

They have all the time in the world, after all.


End file.
